Rapture
by KrimsonFurey
Summary: It started after her first C-Rank mission. People died and suddenly her rose-tinted glasses were shattered. Struggling to stay alive in a world of ninja, Sakura finds her answer within a family heritage that her birth parents had run away from. The day she manifested a guardian, she was reborn. Suddenly, her mind becomes her greatest ally and worst enemy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Fractured. Little fissures across the surface of her mind, joining together to form a kaleidoscope of cracks. Fractured, as she had been for a long time. It was part of her- a part so old and dark. It runs deeper than the surface. The realization plunged her body into a cold numbness. If she concentrates on it long enough, she loses herself. Truly forget what it's like to care, to comfort, to draw that ever important line between good and evil. That is why she withdraws from it so readily.

A shade of grey that's what those deep cracks make her. Absolutely inhuman. That's why she runs from it. Because Sakura Haruno knows monsters, knows them intimately. Orichimaru, Itachi, Sasuke, Kyuubi, they were monsters, and those monsters scared her. But her monster was terrifying. Bloodchillingly frightening. Her monster consumed her. It swallowed her until she didn't know Sakura. In that moment she compared it to the dragon, without beginning or end.

In one his more philosophical moods her father had once told her, _"Shinobi aren't made to learn from yin and yang, a shinobi already has surpassed such a notion of absolute black and white for all it entails._ _This is why our symbol is the dragon. He represents the world as eternal and he is it's very soul and core."_ As a young child warm in her bed she made up her own stories about that dragon. He had been a hero, a lost prince, and a powerful sorcerer.

Comparing this monster inside her to the dragon she had adored as a child made her shiver. Because, it was suddenly more real, and like her dragon it encircled her mind tighter than ever. It drew itself closer to her, because it refused to hide. It was her monster, after all. It was fearless.


	2. Chapter 1: Look Alive

A\N I am very new to this, but I know where I want to take this story. I know that I have left out the main cast so far but I will soon remedy the situation. Promise! Honestly, I'm so nervous I feel sick. But, I  
want to improve my writing and practice makes perfect. Please, review and give constructive criticism. It will be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however Kishimoto and I both share a lack of imagination as far as titles go. . .

* * *

She had been- no, still was helpless. They had needed her, and she had been helpless. Maybe if she was fast, and cool like Sasuke. Maybe if she stong, and gutsy like Naruto. Maybe if she was intimidating, and wise like Kakashi. Maybe if she was someone else, someone **'strong'**. Sakura cried because she wasn't like them, she was just helpless.

She glanced around her room looking for something to prove to her she wasn't hopeless, but all she saw was a child's room and a few pristine kunai scattered among her things. She was still just a child playing ninja and she had nearly very permanently lost her team. Lying there in her bed with her comforter pulled over her she struggled to fight this self loathing, because she wanted to be worth something. But she was so deep in the ocean of pain and hatred she couldn't break the surface. She felt her body sinking.

Sakura laid there through the night, never sleeping. She couldn't sleep. She knew what waited for her in the shadows of her dreams.

So, she floated in that ocean of pain. Something about it oddly comforting, like it was a safety blanket. This pain. . . was her pleasure. She briefly wondered what kind of headcase she was, cuddling her personal torment like a loyal pet. She let out a harsh laugh and immediately stopped, taken off guard with the sudden noise. She knew she was depressed, but she just didn't want to try to fight it. Logically, she knew that was a part of depression. She knew. She just didn't care.

At some point the birds outside her window decided to destroy her blissful silence with their damned chirping and suddenly the first rays of dawn penetrated her darkness and slapped her in the face.

What the hell was she doing? How can she hope to solve anything this way? She can't even win a battle against her own self pity. Sakura decided then that she _hated_ self pity. With a flurry of movement she flung herself from the coffin she had made out of her bed. She wasn't going to just give up and die. Ever.

Sakura Haruno knew she was not a particularly talented ninja, she painfully remembered her childhood. She had followed Ino dutifully, eagerly picking up every scrap of confidence the Yamanaka had tossed her way. She had self confidence issues, average chakra reserves, and no ninjutsu. But she'd be damned if she didn't change that.

In that moment the Haruno girl's body flashed to the window, and she was gone. The room in which she had imprisoned herself since she had returned yesterday afternoon was quiet, and the few slivers of dawn's early light lit upon several pristine kunai, glistening ominously.

* * *

A patch of light set itself upon the lake Sakura stood before, lighting blue ripple patterns across her face. The trees that surrounded her were heavy with healthy green leaves that swayed solemnly in the morning breeze. The forest was quiet and the thick green grass danced across her calves leaving cool damp trails.

This was where she had first learned to swim. Her father brought her here when she was just four years old. He had held her as she practiced her strokes trying to keep herself afloat. Every so often he would let go and she would panic and start to sink. He was there instantly, holding her in place. Finally, after explaining once more that she needed to relax and keep paddling after he let go, she did it. She panicked as she started moving away from him and very nearly went under, but her rapid flailing managed to keep her above water and she soon calmed down enough to swim in the smooth motions he  
taught her. She smiled at the memory. She had swam circles around him the rest of the day, discovering every nook and crevice of the lake. She had been an adventurous child.

Still, she found herself here now. Stripping to her shorts and the thin cloth shirt she wore under dress, she waded into the calm water slowly. Her gentle ripples disturbed the smooth surface and she suddenly dived deep under the cold water.

Sakura just needed to let go. She needed so desperately to let go of this pain and move on, but it's easy to know the path- walking it was another thing entirely. So, she mused over the direction her life was taking. She took a deep breath as soon as she surfaced, and very gently angled her body to comfortably float on her back. She could see the beautiful sky that stretched endlessly filled with the gorgeous colors of morning. It all made her feel so small. She hadn't even made a dent in the metaphorical mountain she was climbing.

She sighed and had to struggle to stay afloat. Just what could she do? Naruto had chakra to span centuries, and Sasuke had a bloodline that immediately struck fear into the heart of his enemy. . . not to mention they were both just stonger and faster than her. She had the best chakra control and almost no chakra to benefit the advantage.

Still, self-pity aside, she was weak and helpless. That was just the honest truth of it and she acknowledged it. Now, the question is what to do about it? What was the solution to her problem. She had little chakra reserves, and no bloodline. She had mean fists, but she was only twelve so that didn't really put her on par with anyone.

Lazily kicking her legs, she swam over to the shallow water. The weight that suddenly hit her when she stood up was dizzying and she stumbled out of the lake and onto the shore. One glance at the sky told her that she needed to head home to breakfast, soon. She couldn't help feeling dejected. After coming to terms with her problem and completely acknowledging her weakness, she's still no closer to a solution than she ever was.

Sakura dressed quickly and started towards the market intent on getting some groceries for breakfast, she was determined to keep her head busy and stay positive.

The walk itself was agonizingly quiet, so she made a mental list of everything she knew she'd need and any supplies she had been needing to stock up on. When that was done she resorted to calculating her total costs. Thankfully, she wasn't so far away from town that she had to balance her month's income.

People in Konoha were bright, cheerful, and busy even early in the morning. Shopkeepers were sweeping steps and calling out 'fabulous' deals, women were carrying shopping bags and scolding energetic children, said children were running in and out of crowds playing rowdy games. Sakura couldn't keep from smiling at the overall atmosphere, because Konoha was happy and she could be too.

Shopping was simple, she got what she needed and left for home. Passing by the Yamanaka's shop, she wondered how Ino's training was going. Her eternal rival in love and the girl who had saved Sakura from childhood bullying by teaching her an important lesson, be proud of who you are. Even Ino's family had a secret technique that gave them a better advantage than average ninja. Sakura shook her head, she wasn't jealous. It's just a fact in nature. As ninja, you are faced with the stinging reality of death. This reality leads you to adapt to the dangerous lifestyle and ninja adapt very powerful techniques. The Yamanaka's adapted.

The front door was locked, but she kept a key in her kunai pouch. Her father had just come downstairs into the hall when she stepped through the front door. "Sakura?" He sounded surprised. "I went grocery shopping, can you help me with the bags?" She slid into a pair of slippers by the door and he took her bags. "You've been gone a while." His voice was stern and he looked at her as they walked into the kitchen. Of course she wasn't getting past a jounin. Sakura sighed, "I had a rough night, so I went swimming down at the lake you used to take me to." There was no use in lying to her father, he'd know.

Tarou was surprisingly quiet, and it put her on edge. "Dad?" His silence was nervewracking. "I heard about your mission." Sakura froze, this is the last thing she had expected him to say. "I'm glad you're safe." She forced herself to put the milk in the fridge. "Yeah." It's the only thing she could think of. What was she supposed to say? 'Yeah, I'm fine. You should of seen my team, they looked like walking death. Funny thing, I actually though they died at one point. Just a day in the life, I guess.' Yes, because that would convince him that she's fine. "When are you meeting your team?" He asked politely. Sakura grimaced, "Tommorow." He nodded and sat down at the table.

"Sakura?" His tone was serious and she couldn't help but flinch. "Yes?" Her voice was a bit shakier than she expected. "I sent a message to Tatsumi." Her aunt? He sent a message to her aunt? It wasn't a secret that they didn't get along. "Why?" She asked. All of a sudden her father looked tired. He dropped his head in his hands and massaged his temples. "I spoke with your mother and we both agreed it would be the best." He said.

Why would he speak to her mother about this? Sakura looked straight at him and asked, "What is going on?" He sighed heavily and pulled his head up to look levelly at her. "You need a woman training you, Sakura. There's no one else to ask, and you're just growing up so fast." She had a sensei, she had her father, there were plenty of people to ask. Her aunt was only five years older than her and she wasn't a ninja. "I don't think I understand." Sakura said this calmly, surely she was missing something. "I have things to teach you, but she is better suited to you. She can teach you better than I can." He said this firmly, like he'd made up his mind. And he had, she knew it. She just didn't know why.

At that moment her mother came into the kitchen, her long white-pink hair trailing around her waist. "Good morning." She greeted in her soft and even voice. "Are you two waiting for breakfast?" She asked. "Breakfast sounds wonderful! Especially if you're cooking." Her father gushed. Sakura's mother smiled lightly and walked daintily towards the fridge. The conversation was over.

However, Sakura wouldn't forget all the questions that remained unanswered. Still, breakfast did sound wonderful, so she sat at the table across from her father and waited on her food. Her mother was a _fabulous_ cook.

* * *

Tarou had immediately taken her out for training after breakfast, so she was stuck in the backyard listening to him drill her on her form. Everything she did was off by a hairs-breadth.

Maybe, it wouldn't frustrate her so badly if he wasn't instructing her in archery of all things. She just didn't have any interest in it. Bows were heavy and bulky, arrows were easy to make make, but they were also hard to carry around. Honestly, they just didn't feel like a ninja's weapon. She didn't understand how he carried one on missions all the time.

Tarou was tall with dark raven hair and dark blue eyes. He was handsome for his age, with high cheekbones, pale skin, and upturned eyes. He had the build of a ninja- thin with little unnecessary muscles. He'd been jounin since she was a very small child, and it kept him from home often. Still, he was patient and caring. All the things a good father should be. She was thankful she had a father. Sakura just couldn't imagine growing up without one. What must it have been like to be Naruto or Sasuke, alone?

_Snap_. Another arrow flew through towards the target. Yellow ring. She groaned in frustration. "If you were more dutiful in practice, you'd be better." His condescending voice mocked her._ Snap_. She completely missed the rings all together that time, barely catching the edge of the board.

"Tarou?" Her mother cracked the sliding door to the backyard. "There's a messenger bird for you." He nodded at her and started towards the house. "Just keep trying." He said, gently this time.

She did, she had to. She had to get better, stronger, faster. She had to be better. Sasuke and Naruto were so strong that any attempt to help them would just get in their way. The teamwork they'd used in Wave. . . didn't leave any room for her. There just wasn't a place._ Snap_.

Iruka had said that they were a well matched team according to thir grade charts, but Naruto learned how to spawn shadow clones overnight. Sasuke's taijutsu keeps improving faster than she could keep up with. They were flying ahead and it was all she could do just to keep from losing sight of them.

The grade charts were wrong. Absolutely wrong. Iruka was wrong. But she'd make them right, she had to. Had to. _Snap_. The chord caught her arm this time, leaving a trail of burning, stinging pain, and a large raw patch of skin that would be sore for days. It was worth it though, because this time- she hit dead center. Still, she kept going. She had to.

* * *

A/N: Rewritten because the first one didn't make me happy. Hope you enjoy it. :D


	3. Chapter 2: Planet Hell

Team training was the same as always. Which is to say, there wasn't a lot to it. This worried Sakura. Ever since Wave everything had gone back to the same routine. Naruto and Sasuke quarreled, Kakashi arrived to training sessions ridiculously late, read even more ridiculous books, and shoved as many D-Ranks as he could at them.

No one seemed bothered. They didn't seem to care that they had nearly died and witnessed the death of two powerful shinobi, that when united were stronger than any of her team alone. Sakura didn't take it as lightly. The world she had thought she'd known had been an illusion. When she was given a proper leaf headband she never even thought this is what it meant. In theory she knew what it meant to be a ninja. They'd touched on it several times at the academy, but this was so far beyond the scope of her comprehension.

Atleast it had been. The illusion had shattered and now the dark grip of mortality was so tangible that it had left a bloodstreaked wound on her soul. Sakura wished she could run far away from the horrors of the world. Felt a yearning desire cut her through the core, and then the cold tendrils of fear wrapped aroud her body and the shadows of reality descended upon her and she realized there was nowhere to run.

"That's right, monkey. You're trapped in hell." A raspy baritone broke her inner musings and she spun in the direction of the voice. He was tall, with pale skin, ash blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, and swirling sharingan eyes. Naruto's loud wail cut through the thick silence that had been smothering her and breath she didn't know she'd been holding released at once. "It's a thornbush, dead last." Sasuke's voice brought back the ability to think and Naruto's retort was lost in her sudden chaotic swirl of thoughts. How? The man smirked and the similarity to Sasuke was incredible. "You're dead." She whispered. He folded his arms and tilted his head back. Arrogance clung to him like a second skin. "Obviously." The slight rasp and blonde hair was all that set him apart from her teammate. His tone held absolute confidence. So familiar.

"Kakashi-sensei! I need to go!" Sakura turned her back on the man- ghost behind her and looked Kakashi directly in his eye. "Meh, not trying to get out of work are we?" His lazy demeanor snapped into a ridged posture when he finally looked at her eyes. "What?" Suddenly he was every bit the serious shinobi she'd seen back in Wave. "I need to go to the hospital. I'm hallucinating." His posture relaxed again and he waved a limp hand in her direction. "It's probably stress. What are you seeing?" She hesitated and then choked on her answer, "A- A man. He standing behind me right now." As if to confirm what she said he peered around her shoulder. "He has the sharingan." Sasuke's immediately froze, his expression was absolute shock. "He's talking to me. He says that I'm in hell, and that he's dead." Again Kakashi snapped to attention and in an instant he was by her side with the sharingan blazing. After a few tense moments he spoke, "You're not under a genjutsu." His sharingan swept the area and he spoke again, "There's no one here. You may be in shock, let's go." He grabbed her arm and they were suddenly traveling too fast for Sakura to make out the world blurring past.

Konoha's hospital was several stories high with white walls and lots of natural light. It absolutely reeked of antibacterial alcohols and she immediately felt better. "You're making a mistake, monkey." The Uchiha informed her, having never left her side. It was okay, though. The staff would fix her. Sakura was _going_ to be okay.

Ten minutes later the doctor finally walked into her room. He was a balding man with salt and pepper hair, probably in his late fifties. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. The Uchiha stood in front of her and just stared. He scrutinized her from head to toe. "What seems to be the problem Kakashi-san?" He had the voice of a grandfather, well-used and full of laughter. "I believe my student is in shock, she says she's hallucinating." Sakura felt he could have worded that to be less accusing. "What are you seeing Haruno-san?" He turned his gaze to her and for the first time she realized he had Hyuuga eyes. "I-", she took a deep breath and continued, "I am seeing a man. He has light blonde hair, and sharingan eyes." At this she looked at Kakashi, "Like Sasuke's.", and here she turned back to the doctor, "Except, they have three tomoe in each eye." If this was a sign of her sudden shock he didn't show it, the Hyuuga's face remained incredibly passive. "And," she pushed forward, "he said I was trapped in hell. He also said he was dead. He's still standing right beside me."

She uncomfortably tapped the cold steel operating table she was sitting on. "It's not a genjutsu." Kakashi added after the moments pause, "I checked myself." The doctor remained still and silent and after a few seconds of silence he made a simple focus seal and quietly muttered, "Byakugan." In just a few moments he turned back to Kakashi, "Her chakra system is running at an extremely accelerated rate. The tenketsu in her head are expanding." Panic shot through her like a kunai, "What does that mean?" The fear in her voice was palpable. "It means I need to inform your parents." Kakashi answered and promptly vanished. "Wait, what does this mean?" Her head shot towards her doctor and the Uchiha beside her laughed. A hollow and vain sound. "I fear we have not been properly informed of your ancestry. There are thirty tenketsu located in your head, this includes your neck. Sixteen of those are currently expanding inside your brain. This could mean several things, but we won't have a definite answer until we run some test and have more information."

Everything suddenly felt numb. Absolutely numb. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to be responding to this situation. With a jolt she realized the Uchiha was gone. However the a circle of fire burned strongly in the center of the floor. Sakura could almost feel the heat on her skin. Then the world faded into nothing.

* * *

Images and colors flashed in front of her so fast that she could hardly make out what she was seeing at first, at some point she may have seen people she recognized but she couldn't put names with faces. In fact, she couldn't remember who she was. Where was she, anyway? She? She was a girl? What was that noise? Like a ringing in her ears increasing in pitch. It was painful. She screamed and suddenly the darkness disappeared. A white light was above her and people in long tan cloaks with their faces half hidden were above. They were shadowed and all the she could hear was the ringing in her ears. She screamed louder, harder. Were they hurting her? She tried to move but her arms and legs were like ice. Frozen.

Suddenly a woman stood over her. Long raven hair was braided over one shoulder and deep familiar blue eyes stared straight into her soul. She pressed a long pale finger on each of Sakura's temples and fiery bliss melted away her every agonizing thought. The sound in her ears retreated and the girl knew no more.

* * *

When next she awoke Sakura Haruno was greeted with the comforting stench of antibacterial alcohol Bit by bit she pieced together where she was and what she remembered happening. "You're awake." Her head rocketed toward the noise and she cursed herself when she was hit with a sharp rupturing pain, as if something in her head had just ripped open. "Don't move too much." Her head swam for a few moments as she pieced together what she was registering.

A distinctly masculine voice deep, boyish, and raspy. Reminiscent of a crackling fire. Purple hair, almost lavender that was longer in the front than even Kakashi-sensei's hair. It was almost as spiky, though some strands were so long they hung straight. A curved nose like a pixie and thin lips set in a frown. He wore a brown open vest that displayed every inch of a lightly muscled chest. Black string was wrapped around his arms and stopped just over his shoulders. Simple black pants were tucked into deep grey boots that laced up to his shins and were the finishing factor. _Wow_. What a guy. She blushed and finally looked into his eyes to ask him just _who_ he was. Sakura got completely lost along the way. Darker than the night sky his eyes were so black it was as if the color had been scorched away.

He broke the silence. "Do you have a fever?" She blushed harder and focused on his lips. "I don't think so." He moved towards her and leaned in slowly. She gulped at the distance that was slowly disappearing between them. At last when his hot breath was on her lips she closed her eyes. He touched his forehead to hers and cupped her cheeks. His skin was hot, almost uncomfortable to the touch. "Mm," he pulled away and she could breathe again. "I don't think it's a fever."

The door swished open and they both turned to see who was entering. Kakashi poked his head in and upon seeing she was awake said a cheery, "Yo." He walked in further and she saw that he was carrying his orange book."What happened, sensei?" He sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked off into space for a moment. Sakura noticed he hadn't once glanced in the direction of the boy now staring at him with open hostility. Was she hallucinating again?

"You passed out as soon as I left. The doctors had to ice you down. The expansion of your tenketsu increased dramatically and you had developed an incredibly high fever. It's amazing your brain wasn't damaged." Again they were interrupted by by the soft swish of the door and Sakura's parents filed in. "The doctor said you wouldn't wake up for a few days longer." Tarou rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Her mother stepped in front of him and made her way to Sakura. "How are you feeling?"

A voice smooth and thick as honey fit her perfectly. From her small pouty lips to her seductively heavily lashed crimson red eyes, Suzume Haruno was something to behold. Long white hair tinted a slight, cool pink waved down her back and brushed her slender thighs. She was small like Sakura, with a graceful curving waist. Her size was the only thing Sakura had inherited from her mother, sadly.

"She'll be fine." Sakura jumped as the new voice interrupted her thoughts. Like ice water, and just as dangerous. Even Kakashi stiffened a bit. Leaning on the wall next to the door stood an eerily familiar woman with long raven hair pulled up into a high ponytail, multiple silver and gold beads were woven into several small braids. A small widows peak pointed to a pair of curved eyebrows and eyes that turned your blood to ice and bones to ash. Deep midnight blue eyes, just like her father's, and they were trained directly on the lavender haired boy in the room.

"Tatsumi-san." Her mother's voice was polite and clipped, every bit the refined princess she portrayed. Tatsumi simply stared on and Sakura was reminded of Sasuke. _Cold._ "It seems I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Tatsumi's stare was now on Kakashi , but before he could say a word her father beat him to it. "He's Sakura's sensei. He has every right to hear this." He had a notorious temper. One which she had developed. "It's just like you to pull outsiders into this." Her eyes were now closed and her tone was ice. Like a frozen queen.

"And _that's_ just like _you._ Sakura's going to live a normal life. I've told you that. I've told Takemikazuchi-Taisho that. The decision has already been made." Tatsumi rested her head against the wall of the hospital. "As per agreed, yes. But that agreements void now. She's developed the true Kashima style." Sakura's father's face went ghost white and Tatsumi finally turned her head to look at him. "That's right. Your normal daughter is every bit a Kashima as I am. As my Honorable Father is. No arguing is going to change that."

Tarou was, livid at this point. Sakura was far too confused to make any sense of this conversation. She jumped when her mother laid her small hand over Sakura's. "**How?!** She's still so young. Is **it** here?" Tatsumi's face was smooth and expressionless. "_He_ is." She nodded her head in the direction of the lavender haired boy. "You already know the answer to the first question." Now his eyes were closed. It was frightening. Her father looked defeated, like he'd gone to war and lost everything he'd once cared for.

"You realize she'll have to be pulled from this shinobi business." At this Sakura's brain jump-started, "NO!" She only realized she had screamed aloud when all eyes turned to her. "I think it's time for someone to fully explain things." Gone was lazy, weird Kakashi-sensei. They were addressing a hardened shinobi, now. Tatsumi simply scoffed.

"Tell him." Tarou's command almost sounded like a plea. "My brother's name was Kashima Tarou. He was the first son of my Honorable Father Takemikazuchi-Taisho. Takemikazuchi-Taisho is best known amongst the ninja as 'The Monster God of Thunder'. Are you familiar with him?" Kakashi's lone eye was a deadly slit. "I've heard the stories." Tatsumi nodded and continued. "Yes, Tarou disowned the name Kashima and settled far away from our homeland. Here in Konoha. Upon their marriage he took the name of his bride Haruno Suzume. Tarou is disgraced. However, after the birth of his first child, Takemikazuchi-Taisho offered her the most honorable name of Kashima as she had strong blood. A rare kindness. Openly declining his kindness would have been a grave insult that would have started a war upon all who stood in the way of his claim to Sakura. An agreement was made instead. That if upon her sixteenth birthday she had not shown any of the abilities of the Honorable Kashima, then she was free to hold her father's name for the rest of her days."

Tatsumi walked over to the lavender haired boy who had until now remained quiet. "Sakura has displayed the most superior of Kashima abilities and created a guardian." She reached out and cupped the back of his neck. At the sharp gasps that accompanied this action Sakura assumed they could finally see him. "What's your name, guardian?" He stood to attention like an ANBU before the Hokage. "Masao. Kashima-Sama." Her father stared on and muttered the name under his breath, his eyes were wide with shock.

Kakashi's reaction was a little less docile. He leapt to his feet and his sharingan was spinning in an instant. "What is this? How was a Kashima even allowed in the village?" Tarou spoke, "I have no abilities myself Kakashi-san. My father always said it was weak blood and a weak mind. Hokage-Sama was gracious enough to allow me residence and rank within the village." Kakashi's face was an emotionless mask as he stared on at Tatsumi. "He's telling the truth. Your Hokage even gave me the papers necessary to validate my short stay. Officially, I'm here as a representative of the Kashima family. I'm allowed hospitable stay until the chuunin exams have ended." Kakashi's retort was accusatory, "Convenient of you to use the chuunin exams to enter the village."

"I agree, it is convenient. However, the only business I have this far from my country is Sakura." His reply was immediate, "You have no right to Sakura. She is a ninja of the Leaf. If she leaves now, she would be branded a missing ninja." The silver-haired jounin was deadly serious. Tatsumi's only expression was narrowed eyes. "Yes, that would be tragic. Simply, she shall resign. She's a genin, with no important or powerful abilities to give away. No great loss to such a prosperous country. However, she has proven herself a Kashima." She released Masao and continued, "To hold her in Konoha would be equivalent to holding her hostage."

Tatsumi was threatening war, Sakura realized."As the heir to the Honorable Kashima name and lands, I hold the power to deem her worthy of the Kashima this day forward she is Sakura Kashima. Granddaughter of Takemikazuchi-Taisho, the sole ruler of the Middle Country." Tatsumi walked forward and pulled the long sleeves of her kimono up to her elbow and slowly drew her fingers across her forearm. Soon, small droplets of blood formed and the red liquid soon trailed down her arm. She dipped her fingers in the blood and touched it to Sakura's broad forehead. A few quick strokes later and she pulled away. "It's done."

"I must see the Hokage." Then he was gone. Suddenly she was alone with her parents and the woman that was threatening her village. "I won't go." Sakura's answer was resolute. "Perhaps you would rather die instead?" The full force of Tatsumi's eyes were on her and had she been standing Sakura was sure her legs would be shaking. "Without proper attention and instruction that is exactly what's going to happen. You are a Kashima now. As such, you belong to Takemikazuchi-Taisho." Sakura looked over at her father and her face was roughly turned back to Tatsumi. "Look at me girl, I don't care what happened to you. You've reached a critical point where you activated the ability that only the Ruling Kashima develop Either you let me show you how to use it or it's going to kill you."

"I. . ." What could she say to that? "She's telling you the truth." The lavender haired boy- Masao spoke to her for the first time since Kakashi had arrived. Sakura didn't know him. She didn't know the woman standing in front of her. All she knew is what she had been told. Her mind was screaming, and fear was making rational thought impossible. 'It's the only way.' The sea of fear parted and calm stood in the middle of it. 'This is what we need to survive. Tatsumi's strong. Kakashi-sensei was afraid. We have to be strong. Don't you see?' No. No she didn't. But she was starting to. Leaving ninja service and Naruto and Kakashi and Sasuke. How could she turn her back on them?

_Easily._ Because she couldn't protect them if she was dead. Heavy silence was lifted with one word,"Okay." Sakura felt like she'd just sighed her soul away to the devil.

* * *

Sakura was discharged immediately after that. Her father held her hand like she was six again, but she didn't care. Masao followed closely beside her and Tatsumi walked ahead. Her long hair swaying in the slight breeze. She resembled the Samurai Sakura had seen pictures of as a little girl. Her kimono was black with ornate lotus crests of purple and silver stained around her collar and sleeves. Black Sashinuki Hakama's were tucked into a pair of cherry wood colored sandals. A simple red sash held a silver plate of armor around her back and torso. Her toenails were painted a deep blue. Compared to the mediocre ninja garb and her mother's simple dresses, it was one of the most ornate outfits she had ever seen.

"We'll be getting her some new clothes. Does she own anything without the Haruno symbol on it?" Tatsumi's voice froze her thoughts. "No. I don't have any civilian clothes." Sakura answer honestly. Tatsumi didn't turn around, she simply reached back and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sakura-chan!" A rush of orange was upon her in seconds. "I was so worried! I came to see if you were okay!" His concern was touching. The reality of the situation hit her full force and she felt herself near tears. A growl startled her. Masao was giving Naruto a look the could kill. "That's enough boy." Tatsumi's command immediately sobered him. Naruto, however, misinterpreted. "Who are you?" Sakura rushed to answer first. "Tatsumi's my aunt. She's going to be my new sensei, Naruto." The poor boy looked panicked. Tatsumi merely tossed her hair and kept walking. "But why?" She could bring herself to tell him the entire truth so she lied. But only a little. "I have something wrong with my chakra. I can't be a ninja, Naruto." It hurt to deceive him like this. "But Sakura-chan, your chakra control is way better than mine and Sasuke's." She now had to lie more. "I can't risk using much chakra, my chakra coils have some damage and if I try to use too much, I could kill myself." His eyes went wide and she finally got a good look at just how _blue_ they were. Endless like the cloudless sky.

"I'll come back one day." She finally promised. "When I can use chakra safely. We'll be a team again. All of us." Sakura held out her hand and he tentatively grasped it. The deal was made.


	4. Chapter 3: Liberate

Sakura looked around her sunny bedroom for what may be the last time. The full length mirror in the corner caught her eye, and memories of a now lost childhood barraged her mind. It wasn't that long ago that she had forged a rivalry with Ino in order to win Sasuke's affection. That was a lifetime away now, a blood-soaked bridge between the past and present. Any choice of carving a happy future here had been wrenched from her grasp.

"Are you ready?" Masao's voice awoke her from her musings. "Yes." She answered him uneasily. He was another matter entirely. Tatsumi refused to call it a bloodline limit, but that was the closest thing Sakura could compare it to. Although, she had never heard of a bloodline manifest a nearly intangible being out of thin air before. Apparently, Masao could only be seen when Tatsumi touched a strange tattoo on the back of his neck, similar to a large skeletal wing. She'd been informed briefly that she'd be capable of that one day. "After your blood is strengthened." Tatsumi had told her dismissively.

That was something frightening as well. All this talk of blood, abilities, and a guy (seriously good looking, but still) hanging over her shoulder. On top of it all, Tatsumi hardly explained things, barely said much of anything for that matter. All Sakura knew was that her father had apparently been unable to use any of the abilities his father and sister were capable of, sometime later he was disgraced and disowned.

When Sakura was born she had been given her mother's name and her father had assumed she'd be like him, powerless. Her grandfather felt differently and had offered (more like demanded if Sakura read her father's bitterness correctly) her the name Kashima. In order to keep her from his family and keep war from Konaha, Tarou had made an agreement with his own father. That if Sakura didn't show any ability by the time she was sixteen, she'd be free of the Kashima title.

Except, she did.

That opened an entirely new playing field, and Sakura was a centerpiece. According to Tatsumi, Sakura was a Kashima. An important one. This meant that her grandfather had every reason to declare war on Konoha for keeping her from him. It didn't help that he ruled his own country. Konoha would not go to war over a single genin. That stung, but it was true. One girl for the sake of many potential casualties of war, was one too many. Tatsumi had informed the Hokage that Takemikazuchi would 'not' compromise. Her rank was stripped and her name was taken from her in the length of a single afternoon. Her only choice, despite whatever she wanted, was to go with an aunt she knew little of and serve a grandfather she knew less of.

It was that, or die.

That was the finishing factor. This ability she'd never wanted was killing her, and family she'd never asked for were her only hope to survive. Her father had confirmed everything. As much as he'd hated it, he'd seen the potential ability awakening when she'd come home from Wave. That was the true reason he had called Tatsumi to Konoha. Even he hadn't expected it to manifest, though. Especially such a major ability.

'Guardians', Tarou had told her were called upon by the royal family and differed one to the next. They were completely dependant upon the way their creators minds and abilities worked, resulting a personalized being. This meant that they could appear in any form, and number. Her grandfather had ten. The last time her father had been infromed, Tatsumi had possessed two. Most importantly, they were all inhuman. That was as much as her father had been able to tell her. He'd only ever seen three guardians in his life, two of his father's, and one of Tatsumi's. He didn't share anything about them and Sakura didn't press. Tarou had been in a different place when he had mentioned that.

Her supportive, loving, and strong parents had never told her anything about her heritage. They'd never given her a warning of what may happen if she developed the abilities of a bloodline they'd hidden away from her. It wasn't fair, and she couldn't even be mad at them. Sakura was about to leave her beautiful parents for an unnamed amount of time. Maybe even, forever. Her father and mother, for all her delicate mannerisms, were jounin and long life wasn't common in the line of duty.

Sakura shuddered at the thought of never seeing her parents again, and Masao immediately moved closer to her. He pressed his shoulder against hers and his skin was still almost uncomfortably hot. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. His hot breath ringed her ear and she shivered. He wound his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to his side. "I'll keep you warm." Sakura could feel the blush crawling up her chest and pulled the kimono top she was wearing tightly closed.

Sakura stole a glance at the lavender haired boy looking around her room curiously. His fair skin and average clothing were deceptively normal. The only inhuman thing about him were his eyes. If he had pupils, they were lost in the darkness of his iris's. The boy even had a name. Masao- no last name, guardians never had one. He was always initiating physical contact, though. He even laid next to her when she slept last night. He watched her closely, and followed her everywhere. She had to 'tell' him to stay outside the bathroom door.

A light knock at the door nearly made her jump into Masao's arms. The roseate blushed again and Masao simply checked her over. Tatsumi's cold voice was muffled by the wood, "We are leaving." Sakura swallowed the sudden anxiety rising in her throat and answered back, "I'm coming." She pulled herself out of Masao's personal space and grabbed her bag. It held only the essentials, a sleeping bag, bathing items, underwear, extra shuriken, a first aid kit, and waterproof matches. No clothes. Tatsumi had instructed her to pack only items of great importance and leave all personal possesions and clothing behind. She had been painfully reminded that she could no longer wear the Haruno circle.

When she stopped at the door, she gave the room a final cursory glance and caught sight of the Team 7 picture on her desk. Sakura had almost to packed it, but she decided better of it. Team 7 _belonged_ here in Sakura Haruno's room. In this village where they had met, formed a team, and forged friendships. Sakura Kashima didn't have any right to such a precious team, not when she was leaving them.

Sakura opened the door and stepped out of the threshold that had belonged to a happy, budding genin. She craned her neck to look back at the lavender haired boy staring at her intently. Her voice was purposefully soft and reassuring, "Come on." He sent her a small smile and pressed his arm against her shoulder. They left side by side.

It was still early morning and a slight breeze cooled the temperature down a few degrees. It wouldn't be long before Konoha's usual humid weather sets the pace of another long hot day, though. Despite the fair weather, her traveling guide looked decidedly uncomfortable. Her observation was reassured when Tatsumi pulled the front of her kimono open and let it hang at her sides. Full breasts were pressed down by a metal plate that covered her torso and disappeared under her sash. It took Sakura a few humiliating minutes to realize she was ogling the blue-eyed woman's cleavage. Luckily Tatsumi was either to occupied to notice or didn't say anything about it. Masao was innocently looking around the village curiously.

"Sakura!" At the sound of her name she whipped her head around and caught sight of her silver haired sensei making his way toward her, Naruto and Sasuke following behind him. He stopped beside her, and spoke lazily, "We stopped at your house, but you'd already left." He sheepishly rubbed his head and his eye crinkled in the way that was so _Kakashi._ She was going to miss her weird Sensei. Tatsumi coolly spoke from her position behind Sakura, "Make it quick girl. I have little patience for heartfelt goodbyes." Naruto eyed the blue-eyed woman critically and spoke up, "This is her, right? Your new sensei." Sasuke seemed to be studying Tatsumi himself. "Yes." Sakura answered, praying Tatsumi wouldn't say anything about the lie.

Kakashi fixed Sakura with a suprisingly emotional look, and said, "No matter where you go there will always be a place for you in Team 7, Sakura." Naruto's megawatt grin suddenly flashed from beside him and he chimed in a sweet, "We're a team, believe it!" All heads turned to Sasuke and he crossed his arms across his chest, "Whatever."

Before the pain from such a shallow goodbye could register, a loud growl caused her to jump and Masao stepped in front of her. Tatsumi's ice edged voice froze her to the spot and caused Kakashi to stiffen. "Sakura. We're leaving. 'Now.'" The roseate knew the threat in her tone wasn't directed at her, though. Masao simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders and spun her around. "Thank you. All of you." Sakura called over her shoulder as the lavender-haired boy led her away.

The remaining members of Team 7 dispersed shortly after that. Kakashi Hatake, however, watched the empty horizon for several glassy-eyed minutes before he too walked away.

* * *

The legend of The Valley of End was well-known. Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama fought a battle so great, it tore the Earth asunder and created the very valley. The roaring waterfall rushed in her ears and the world stopped in this timeless landmark.

Sakura studied the faces of the men that had shaped the village she had called home. Hashirama appeared to embody his element, long straight hair cascaded down his back, deep set eyes were hardened, his face was rectangular with avarage cheek bones and a well defined jaw line. She assumed he was a hard working man, loyal, and sensible. Madara was a heavy contrast. Long hair was layered and spiked, narrowed eyes spoke of guarded emotions, his aristocratic features were set into a very angular face. Sakura thought he looked stern, proud, and ambitious. He shared more than looks with Sasuke, in that sense.

She wanted to stay here and discern what drove these two great men to such a dire battle, but Tatsumi urged her forward, and for the first time, she stepped foot in the Land of Rice Patties.

They carried on for sometime before reaching a village. There was strangely no security, and they just strolled right through the gate. "Are we going to eat soon?" Sakura asked innocently. She hadn't even been able to eat breakfast with her family this morning, and the bandages Tatsumi had wrapped tightly around her waist were reminding her how small her stomach felt. "I'll see to it." Was that a yes, or no? She shot Masao an inquisitive look which he answered with a lazy shrug. Sakura took the opportunity to study the muscles in his arms. He was tall, maybe 170 centimeters. Come to think of it, how old was he, exactly?

Before she realized, Sakura voiced her question out loud,"How old are you?" Masao laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I- uh. . . it depends. Sixteen, maybe?" Interesting. "You don't know?" She questioned. Tatsumi entered the conversation smoothly, "He's a guardian. Age works differently for him." She glanced back over her shoulder, "Yes, I would say sixteen." So guardians could assume ages seperate from their hosts. This posed so many questions. Did they age? "Sensei, please explain Guardians to me?" Tatsumi's answer was short. "Later." Sakura sighed, she'd expected that. She still wasn't given any answers.

Sakura hated life, then. She hated her parents for not telling her anything, her estranged family for taking her away from her home, her home for just giving her up, her team for letting her walk away, herself for being so weak, and finally the woman in front of her for keeping answers from her. It's just not fair.

With a loud clang, Sakura's forehead met Tatsumi's armor clad back. "Ugh." She groaned as stars swam in and out of her vision. Masao was there in seconds, holding her and whispering apologies. Tatsumi's voice cut through the haze in her mind like a shuriken, "Not fair?" Shit! Had she spoken aloud? The fierce eyed woman spun on her heel and pinned Sakura with a look of incredible severity, "You'll learn the hard way, then." She said as she turned and continued walking. Sakura's heart was stuttering in fear, and she struggled to regain her bearings.

Tatsumi tilted her head slightly and glanced back at Sakura over her shoulder, then she spoke so quietly it was near a whisper. "Life is _never_ fair."

After that confrontation, all was quiet and they traveled through the Land of Rice Paddies quickly. By late afternoon they bought rooms at an inn located in Hot Springs Country. They wasted little time making their way to the inn's provided hot springs.

The hot water soothed the weariness of a day's travel from her bones. With a blissful sigh, she leaned against the rim. Carefully, Sakura stole a glance at Tatsumi's towel clad form as she approached the spring. The kimono and hakamas hid her feminine shape well. Small feet led to long legs, round hips accentuated a small waist, and toned arms were balanced with feminine hands that worked deftly to loose her waist-length hair. Sakura stared covetously at her well-developed chest and mentally smacked herself when Tatsumi looked her way.

It didn't change the fact that Tatsumi looked so different stripped of her intimidating clothing and weapons. When she finally slipped into the water and relief eased her usual stoic expression, Sakura realized she looked. . . human. It was embarrassing to admit that she was afraid of the woman with such fierce eyes and cold voice, now.

"Guardians are servants to the reigning blood of Kashima." Tatsumi began, her voice chilling the warm atmosphere. "Only the strongest of the Kashima blood have the power necessary to manifest them. Pure Bloods." She paused and rested her head on the lip of the spring, closing her eyes. "Once manifested, they are devoted to you for life. Live or die, they serve you faithfully. Until they draw their last breath." Tatsumi's voice echoed around the room in an eerie way. Beyond the shoji screens separating them, Sakura caught sight of Masao's back resting against the paper. "Each guardian is a true match to your body and mind. They usually do not age and need nearly constant physical contact to maintain a synchronization with you. They must remain synchronized with you in order to remain in this world. Terrible things happen to guardians that are kept from their master's side long enough. However, to bestow a guardian with your blood and a token of your deepest affection will bind them to you forever. This is a very serious action that should not be taken lightly." Tatsumi slowly turned her head to stare at Sakura. "That's what I can tell you. However, there are far more important things to be discussed."

The goose-flesh crawling up the roseate's arms was a heavy contrast to the steaming water she rested in. "An important thing for you to remember, Sakura, is that Kashima is more of an umbrella term for those gifted with just a taste of Takemikazuchi powerful blood. We're special, though. Pure Bloods are the most powerful, and most important. Simply because, _we are not_ human." The doubt must have shown on Sakura's face because Tatsumi's eyes narrowed. "I do not lie, girl. Takemikazuchi is considered a god by many and a demon by few. Regardless, he's anything but a mere mortal."

Tatsumi's blue eyes flashed for a moment and Sakura was reminded of the look that sometimes clouded a veteran ninja's eyes. Finally, she continued. "There will be those that will covet you and adore you. Then, there will be those that will try to kill you. From the moment you called upon your pure blood, any chance of living a normal life like your father was destroyed."

With a languid grace, Tatsumi drew her fingers across her forearm. Rich, red liquid caressed her milky skin and trailed down her arm like a lover. For the first time, Sakura noticed the usual tang of iron was absent. A strange musk permeated the air, like the wind off the ocean and cloves combined.

"The only way to save yourself is to grow stronger. The only way to grow stronger is to survive. Your body is that of your human mother, and your blood will soon turn to acid in your veins. The aggressive nature of a pure blood's abilities will inevitably destroy your fragile mind." The raven-haired woman rose from her peaceful position and Sakura locked eyes with the proud warrior standing stoically in front of her. "I'm going to save you, but first you need to understand your future." A sense of foreboding washed over Sakura, then. As if she had stepped through a dangerous web. "I'm going to break your Will of Fire. Then, I'm going to show you how to live." Tatsumi's eyes were like fire and ice, freezing your blood and scorching your bones.

"Drink my blood." Then her arm was extended to Sakura and she knew that she believed every word Tatsumi had spoken. A million thoughts ran rampant in her mind, but she couldn't ignore the blood calling to her. Without protest she drank every drop. Sakura damn-well wanted to live.

* * *

**A/N: You are all so sweet. I hope I answered a few questions in this chapter. I have been waiting to reach this point since I started the story. While many ideas have been scrapped and improved, I have to say that I'm excited to write about the Kashima family. Please stick with me longer? I promise better things to come.**

**What are your favorite parts so far? What do you like most about the story? I'd really like to know.**


End file.
